Shiba
Clan Information For centuries, there has been a war between humanity and the Gedoshuu, creatures who emerge from the depths of the underworld and cause fear and terror to those around them. To fight against these creatures, the Emperor of Japan ordained five clans of samurai to fight against the Gedoshuu threat three-hundred years in the past, forming the Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. These samurai possess the abilities of "Mojikara", which allow for them to manipulate the kanji (Chinese characters) of the Japanese language to draw upon abilities and ordain themselves with the elements to fight the threats. They likewise utilize "origami" (folding gods) to fight against these creatures "second life", which turns them into giants which rampage through the nation. For 17 generations, the war between the Shinkenger and Ayakashi continued, with slight reprieve given due to a massive sacrifice of the former leader to temporarily stop the Gedoshuu leader, Doukoku Chimatsuri. However many years later, with the Gedoshuu beginning their attacks again and Doukoku rerising to flood the world with the water of the Sanzu River of the underworld. Heads of the Shiba House Resshin Shiba Resshin Shiba was the second head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (二代シンケンレッド, Nidai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Retsudo Shiba and preceded Iori Shiba. Iori Shiba Iori Shiba was the third head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (三代シンケンレッド, Sandai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Resshin Shiba and preceded Sakuya Shiba. Sakuya Shiba Sakuya Shiba was the fourth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (四代シンケンレッド, Yondai Shinken Reddo). She succeeded Iori Shiba and preceded Yukiyasu Shiba. She is the first female Red Ranger in Super Sentai although she is never seen transformed or otherwise. Yukiyasu Shiba Yukiyasu Shiba was the fifth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (五代シンケンレッド, Godai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Sakuya Shiba and preceded Koshinari Shiba. Koshinari Shiba Koshinari Shiba was the sixth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (六代シンケンレッド, Rokudai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Yukiyasu Shiba and preceded Atsuhide Shiba. Atsuhide Shiba Atsuhide Shiba was the seventh head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (七代シンケンレッド, Nanadai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Koshinari Shiba and preceded Katsunoshin Shiba. Katsunoshin Shiba Katsunoshin Shiba was the eighth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (八代シンケンレッド, Hachidai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Atsuhide Shiba and preceded Akitsugu Shiba. Akitsugu Shiba Akitsugu Shiba was the ninth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (九代シンケンレッド, Kyuudai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Katsunoshin Shiba and preceded Aritsugu Shiba. Aritsugu Shiba Aritsugu Shiba was the tenth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (十代シンケンレッド, Juudai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Akitsugu Shiba and preceded Arishige Shiba. Arishige Shiba Arishige Shiba was the eleventh head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (十一代シンケンレッド, Juuichidai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Aritsugu Shiba and preceded Morinobu Shiba. Morinobu Shiba Morinobu Shiba was the twelfth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (十二代シンケンレッド, Juunidai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Arishige Shiba and preceded Seisuke Shiba. Seisuke Shiba Seisuke Shiba was the thirteenth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (十三代シンケンレッド, Juusandai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Morinobu Shiba and preceded Akira Shiba. Akira Shiba Akira Shiba was the fourteenth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (十四代シンケンレッド, Juuyondai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Seisuke Shiba and preceded Kōichirō Shiba. Kōichirō Shiba Kōichirō Shiba was the fifteenth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (十五代シンケンレッド, Juugodai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Akira Shiba and preceded Yōjirō Shiba. Yōjirō Shiba Yōjirō Shiba was the sixteenth head of the Shiba house and Shinken Red (十六代シンケンレッド, Juurokudai Shinken Reddo). He succeeded Kōichirō Shiba and preceded Clan Abilities Specific abilities to your clan, i.e. large chakra reserves, special equipment or knowledge that others generally would not have. Kekkei Genkai: Shinkenbushi Name of your clan's Kekkei Genkai, if they have one. Note that not all clans will or need to have a Kekkei Genkai! If the clan doesn't have one, delete this field. Signature Jutsu: Shiba Transformation Give details of the signature jutsu. Delete field if there aren't any, but there should be!! Duplicate field if there are multiple techniques unique to the clan. Current Members Category:Clans